Eres un monstruo
by Julchen awesome Beilschmidt
Summary: Cada uno con sus pecados, cadenas, cosas de las que se arrepienten y por la que se escupen al verse al espejo. Sus temores, sus dolores. Hay muchas cosas detrás de su supuesto heroísmo ¿Los perdonarías aun así? /Este fic participa en el Reto especial: ¡Festival de primavera! del foro La Torre Stark.


**_Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, sino al mítico Stan Lee (rest in peace, master) y son parte del MCU. __Este fic participa en el Reto especial: ¡Festival de primavera! del foro La Torre Stark._**

**Fecha: 2 de abril del 2019**

* * *

**_"_****_M" de Muerte..._**

Lo llamaban el _"Mercader de la Muerte"._ En su tiempo, no le dio gran importancia. Después de todo, en su vida creció siendo envidiado, lleno de apodos que rodeaban su gran nombre. Pero no fue hasta que vio de lo que eran capaces sus armas. Todo cambio después de _eso. _El nombre tomó un nuevo significado. Y deseaba deshacerse de él porque era lo _correcto._

Cerró la división de armas. Creo la armadura, un escudo. Su empresa creció para hacerse multinacional y ayudar alrededor del globo. Dio tecnología, medicinas y más. Se unió a los Vengadores. Financió al grupo..._Creo a Ultrón (Él y Banner, pero solo lo tenían a él para echar en cara, pero él no quiere que Bruce sufra lo mismo aún así). Sokovia fue destruida. _Pero apoyó a los Acuerdos, quería que todo estuviera seguro, para sus _amigos._ _Golpe a traición, él paga los platos rotos de los miembros fugados. **Eres el Mercader de la Muerte, nunca lo olvides.**_

No quiere pelear otra vez, pero _debe _hacerlo. No le dejan opción. Porque si nadie le cree, él tendrá que prepararse para la más grande amenaza. No importa si tiene que entregar su envejecido cuerpo, su corazón roto o su alma destruida, si así el planeta estaba a salvo. Pero para ellos...para el mundo, para quienes le dieron la espalda, solo era alhuien a quién señalar. Ellos veían al Tony Stark de las fiestas, mujeriego, y despreocupado. Mas nadie quiere quitarse la venda para ver que aquel Tony murió en una cueva en Afganistán. Murió con Ho Yinsen y renació con su último suspiro.

Sin embargo, los ojos de todos le decían lo mismo. Porque para ellos Tony Stark nunca cambiaría. Jamás confiarían en él. Pero seguiría dando de todo por proteger a esas personas. Aunque ellos en sus ojos le dijeran el mismo mensaje todos los días de su vida:

_**Eres un monstruo.**_

* * *

_**"O" de Oscuro...**_

Su niñez es una mancha borrosa ¿Tuvo alguna vez un padre que le leyera cuentos? ¿Tuvo unq madre que le prepara un dulce o piroshkis para consentirla? ¿Abuelos? ¿Tios? ¿Hermanos? ¿Perro o gato? No recordaba haber tenido la sensación de pérdida. De que alguna vez _tuvo _algo. Solo puede ver _**rojo**_. La _Habitación Roja_. Paredes blancas. El dolor en sus manos, piernas, hombros, espalda. Las muñecas encadenadas en la cabecera. Las camas que se iban vaciando, junto con las bolsas que llevaban en su interior a sus compañeras. Las destrozarían._"Solo a las débiles. Pero tú eres fuerte..." _le decían. La convencían cada vez que la hallaban llorando por alguien a quién llamo "amiga". Ella no debía tener amigas. Solo era ella y nadie más. Le arrebataron lo único qud podría distraerla en la _"Ceremonia de graduación"._

El blanco debía ser puro. Así que lo manchaban con rojo. Rojo como su cabello. Como la sangre. Se acostumbro al color. Se acostumbro a evadir al sentimiento de que no estaba bien. Pero la línea entre lo correcto y lo que no se volvió borrosa. Odiaba la nieve blanca. Llevaba a las víctimas en las esquinas oscuras, para que supieran cómo se sentía ella. Cómo era estar en tu propia oscuridad y morir cada día que quitaba una vida.

_Oscuridad. _Aunque Clint Barton le haya perdonado la vida. Sigue manchándose las manos para SHIELD. Todo es mentira. Sigue en la misma mierda de la que creyó escapar. La única luz de su vida se fue repentinamente (_¿dónde estás, Bruce, para sacarme de la mierda que odio de mí?_). Solo sabe arrastrar sus propios errores y repetirlos. Traicionas, aunque tú le confiarías tu vida._"Es díficil dejar de ser doble agente", _esas palabras duelen. _"No soy quién tiene que cuidarse la espalda"_ porque su cuerpo está hecho para sufrir apuñaladas. No importa que haya tratado de hacer bien las cosas, seguían sintiéndose asfixiada por las paredes blancas, que serían manchadas por el rojo. Pinta su cabello platinado. Pero eso significaba sangre. Vidas serán arrebatadas. Y sus manos, antes encadenadas en la cabecera, se verán manchadas por el desgraciado rojo. Como si fuera una bestia. Una cristura acostumbrada a solo una cosa:_**matar.**_

**_Eres un monstruo._**

* * *

_**"N" de Negación...**_

_Reconocimiento._ El hijo de Odín. El siguiente en la línea. El hijo dorado. El guerrero. El que vivió rodeado del lado luminoso de las miradas de los asgardianos. _'__Ambos están hechos para ser reyes...".**Ambos.**_ No solo él. Había alguien más. Constrataba del dorado, azul y rojo; era negro, verde y blanco. Ambos estaban hechos para ser Reyes. Nunca notó que la verdad era _"TÚ serás el Rey y Loki no"._ No quiso ver eso. Entró en _negación_ de que Loki no fuera feliz en su mundo perfecto.

Lo era para él, no para Loki. Pero se negó a verlo. Siguió luchando, llevándose la gloria. No quiso ver las lágrimas de Loki cuando se soltó del Gugnir y cayó del Bifrost. No quiso ponerse en el lugar de su hermano cuando Odín le dijo el origen del menor: no compartían sangre y fue usado como un medio para arreglar la paz. Como un _objeto._ Era traición a la familia. Pero no quiso verlo. No vio los ojos pérdidos de Loki cuando pelearon. _"Sentimental"_ ¿era para él o para el mismo Loki esa definición? ¡Ciego! Ante la soledad de tu hermano ¡Sordo! A las palabras que demostraban que necesitaba tu ayuda ¡Mudo! Cuando los demás decían cosas a sus espaldas y nunca hiciste más que reir con ellos.

Negación. Egoísta. Y ahora por no haber hecho algo cuando podía su hermano estaba muerto. Entre sus brazos. Y Loki se salvo él mismo. Se sacrificó para salvar a Thor. No al hijo de Odín. No al Rey ni Dios del Trueno. A _Thor._ Porque aunque Loki negaba su lazo, al menos él tenía una idea de que no importaba. Murió para salvar al hermano que siempre negó que Loki viviera un infierno en vida.

¿Quién es el héroe y quién es el monstruo de ambos? La respuesta es clara.

**_Eres un monstruo._**

* * *

**_"S" de Secreto..._**

_"Los Vengadores no debían guardarse secretos"._** ¿Con qué cara dice eso? **_"A veces mis compañeros me ocultan cosas"_** ¿Y él no lo había hecho?**

Siempre trato de vivir rectamente. Honorable, como las historias de caballeros que escuchaba de su madre. Ser recto, justo y defender el honor y al inocente. No mirarlos en menos, sino como iguales. Nunca creyó que haber seguido aquel estilo de vida, logrará darle su mayor oportunidad. Ser el Capitán America, alguien a quienes todos admiraba. Tenía amigos que lo respetaban. A la mujer que amaba.

Cayó al hielo. Despertó. Todo lo que tuvo se fue. Sus amigos habían muerto. La mujer que amaba había envejecido y contiuado su vida sin él. Los valores por los que luchaba murieron cuando él se adentro al hielo. O tal vez siempre fueron así y era tan ingenuo como para creer en que la gente era recta. Así se lo demostró SHIELD, que muestra una carta pero mantiene otra guardada. Él no comprende ese mundo. Se siente anticuado.

Hasta que _él _aparece. Su amigo, su hermano, su _Bucky. _Alguien igual que él, perdido en una época que no le corresponde. Era su lazo con un pasado más feliz y llevadero. Sin embargo, el protegerlo tuvo un costo alto. Un **_secreto._** Y todo lo que mantuvo en su vida se rompió. Porque, para obtener a Bucky, debía ocultarle a Tony la verdad. Que Howard murió por su mejor amigo. Que su madre murió por el Sargento. La tentación de decirle al genio la verdad era muy alta. Natasha no dice nada. Ella guarda secretos y se los lleva a la tumba. Él no. Lo mata. Lo destruye. Su moral intachable se ensucia. Y empeoró con los Acuerdos. No es que no estuviera de acuerdo, pero la presencia de Tony le recordaba que era un mentiroso infeliz.

Peleas entre todos. Su equipo. Su hogar. Porque no pudo hablar.

_"Perdona, pero es mi amigo",_ le dice. Y a pesar de la máscara ves sus ojos destrozados. Traición del idolo. _"Yo también lo era"._ ¡Tony también era su amigo! ¡Dios! ¿Cómo puede ser tan cruel como para espetarle al genio que no debia guardar secretos? Al menos Tony se mostró arrepentido por Ultron. Él se vio indiferente.

Era un traidor. Recordó a Erksine en su muerte, diciéndole que lo que importaba era lo bueno en su interior. Le había fallado. Se mostró desleal. Un hombre con el honor despojado por su propia mano. Porque anhelaba su pasado, Bucky, pero terminó por destruir a su presente, a sus amigos, Los Vengadores.

Se quita la estrella, porque le pertenecía a alguien que la gente admiraba y tomaba de ejemplo. Steve Rogers no era nada más que un fantasma sin rumbo que ayuda con una máscara difusa, marcada por una barba crecida. La imagen perfecta del Capitán se guarda en la ilusión, una pantalla. Porque cuando Steve se veía a los ojos por el espejo, solo podía ver su propia sentencia:

_**Eres un monstruo.**_

* * *

_**"T" de Temor...**_

¿Sabía alguien la impotencia que sentía, cada vez que veía sus venas verdes? ¿Qué perderia el control y...el _Otro sujeto_ se la arrebataría? No puede enojarse. No puede sentir a muchos extremos. Debió aislarse. Incluso de Betty. Luego de Natasha. Cual de las dos lo golpeó más fuerte con esa mirada llena de esperanza, de que no era un debilucho, sino un verdadero héroe. Lo miraba como ellas creía que era. Pero la verdad era distinta.

Él era un _cobarde._ Solo sabía huir. Porque la primera vez que fue valiente, osado, casi acaba con la vida de Betty, y la criatura verde nació. No quería hacer más daño, ¡¿qué nadie lo entiende?! Y luego el más fuerte no quiere volver, porque no quería ser usado por él. ¿Cón que derecho? Hulk erq necesitado, Bruce nunca. Tuvo que resolversélas solo. Demostrar, otra vez, que Bruce Banner podía ser un héroe. Que era útil en la lucha.

Se equivocó. Tenía razón. Debía bajar la cabeza. Hulk era quién debía pelear, no él. No puede mirarlos porque es su culpa. Porque los _temores_ de Bruce Banner lo limitaron a actuar hasta cierto punto. Temía del Otro Sujeto. Pero principalmente temía fallarles al resto como Bruce Banner. Como lo era ahora.

No necesitaba ser verde y bestial para ser despreciable, solo ser una rata cobarde.

_**Eres un monstruo.**_

* * *

_**"R" de Renegado...**_

_"...Junto a esos dioses"_. Laura le dice que ellos lo necesitan más de lo que creen. Ella siempre fue muy dulce en ese aspecto. Ni siquiera su amiga Nat era así de tierna. Claro, Laura es su esposa. La ama. Como a Cooper y Lila. Los ama. Pronto viene Nathaniel y lo ama con todo su corazón. Por ellos se aleja de aquel mundo. El de los _dioses._

Y la realidad le golpea cuando ve que todo sigue su curso. Todos siguen peleando mientras él vive con su familia. Comienza a plantearse si era necesario ¿Qué era él con su arco y flechas comparado con martillos poderosos, trajes de última tecnología y soldados centenarios? ¿Un humano? Un mortal. Nada.

Era el _renegado._ A quién apartan porque no es verdaderamente útil. Y por ese golpe de autoestima decepciona a sus hijos. A Laura. Vuelve a pelear y es atrapado. Y aunque vuelve a casa, sabe que traicionó la confianza de su esposa. El tiempo cura, le enseña a sus hijos su oficio con la diana. Y todo se derrumba. Todo es _cenizas._ Se siente como un mortal, incapaz de cambiar las cosas. De hacer algo.

Les ha fallado. Porque no es más que un mortal con un arco y flecha.

**_¿Eres un monstruo?_**

* * *

_**"U" de Usurpar...**_

Tiene un pasado. Reconoce que nunca será un santo. Reconoce que _usurpó_ el trono con la ausencia del hijo dorado. Reconoce que literalmente mató parte de su pasado cuando ejecutó a Laufey. Reconoce que intentó completarlo cuando quisó destruir a Jotunheim. Reconoce que se sintió estúpido, cuando vio que jamás sería suficiente para Odín. Si tan solo hubiera visto como Thor lo miraba, tal vez no se hubiera soltado. _ Jamás habría caído en la boca del Lobo. **Del titán.**_

Quiere usurparles a los midgardianos su libertad. Arrebatárselas ¿o no? No. No quiere eso. Solo quiere pertenecer a un lado. No quitarlo. Ya vivió en un lugar que nunca lo aceptó, pero usurpar no. No entiende porque apuñala a Thor, cuando le señala lo que es obvio. La destrucción innecesaria, para conseguir el poder de un territorio que nunca lo aceptaría. _"Vuelve a nuestro mundo"_, le pide Thor. Pero el idiota está tan ciego _"Yo no lo tengo"_,y aunque se ríe, es tan dolorosamente falsa.

Luego usurpa a Odín. Pero no pudo protegerla. A Frigga, su madre. Ella era su hogar y se lo arrebataron para proteger a una estúpida humana que estuvo en el lugar correcto en el momento equivocado. Ella era su madre, no importa que le haya gritado. Frigga sabía que él era su hijo. O así se autoconvencía. Pero llega Thor otra vez, saca la máscara y Hela desata el infierno. _El Ragnarok._ pero salva a su pueblo. Salva a Thor. Es en ese momento (o quizá se dio cuenta antes) que ve que lo que siempre llevaba consigo era a Thor.

No necesitaba un lugar. _"Asgard no es un lugar, es su gente"_ ¿Y si su hogar no era un castillo congelado, un planeta de terranos o siquiera la ciudad dorada? ¿Si solo eran su amada madre y el hombre rubio que lo cuido a su manera desde siempre? Así era.

Aunque el dolor de su cuello fuera intenso. Aunque el otro lo mirará con burla. Lo habría salvado. Ya no tendría que usurpar más. Su hogar siempre estuvo en el corazón de Thor y por siempre lo estaría. Se sacrificaría para salvar esa parte buena y dulce de sí mismo que debió dejar en el Rey. En su hermano. Su amigo. Su _Thor._

**_¿Eres un monstruo?_**

* * *

_**"O" de Odio...**_

_Odiaba _no volver a ver a su madre. Odiaba la Tierra. Odiaba compartir sangre con el asesino de su madre. Odiaba no haber podido llamar _"Papá" _a Yondu cuando estaba con vida.

_Odiaba_ haber quedado vivo en lugar de su hija y su esposa. De su Kamaria y Hovat.

_Odiaba_ que cada parte de si haya sido reemplazada y no quedara nada de ella.

_Odiaba _su mera existencia. Porque a nadie le importaba una mierda, solo era un experimento.

_Yo soy Groot._

_Odiaba_ ser tan inútil, en comparación al resto.

_Odiaba_ que le hayan arrebatado todo, con un falsa promesa de salvación. Odiaba ser la favorita. Odiaba no poder ayudar a su hermana. Odiaba su vida.

Querían demostrar que eran más que la basura que se decían llamar antes. Pero hay cosas que no pueden controlar. Su pasado, su odio, sus cicatrices, les impiden ser lo que quieren.

**_¿Monstruos?_**

* * *

_**"M" de Muerte**_

_**"O" de Oscuro**_

_**'N" de Negación**_

_**"S" de Secreto**_

_**"T" de Temor**_

_**"R" de Renegado**_

_**"U" de Usurpar**_

_**"O" de Odio**_

_**Cada palabra es distinta, cada uno lleva sus pecados. Cada uno se encuentra encadenado, cargando con sus demonios y pesares. El rostro de los héroes cae y se acentuan los de los que no lo son. Som prisioneros, malditos. Sus almas acaban de exponerse. **_

_**¿Será suficiente para ser perdonados?**_

_**Según ellos no. Tal vez no del todo.**_

_**¿Qué piensas tú?**_

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado.**

** Siendo sincera, no sabía de que personaje hacer cuando me dieron el prompt "Eres un monstruo". Todos los personajes me parecían perfecto para este, así qud se me ocurrió esta idea de dividir las letras de "Monstruo" para buscar una palabra que pudiera encajar con cada ellos. Y lamento si reabrí heridas. De veritas.**

**Si les quedo alguna duda, el orden es: Tony, Natasha, Thor, Steve, Bruce, Clint, Loki y los Guardianes de la Galaxia.**

_**Sayonara. Goodbye. Tschuws.**_


End file.
